


Tender Care

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve Wants to Take Care of Villanelle, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Villanelle, Praise Kink, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, TLC, writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Villanelle did a mission and it was a disaster. Eve takes care of her Villanelle by tending to her injuries and making her comfortable.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched Seasons 1 and 2 of Killing Eve and this idea popped into my head after seeing S2x03. I literally cried thinking about Eve looking after Villanelle when she’s injured.

The mission was a fucking disaster. Frankly, it was a waste of Villanelle’s time when she was supposed to spend time with Eve who was under pressure at work. Carolyn either didn’t care about her employee’s welfare or didn’t bother with welfare checks. She just wanted to get the job done and out of her way. 

Carolyn had Villanelle to take out a prominent businessman who was aiming to destroy small businesses in Camden. Mr Jeremy Decker was a leech who enjoyed ruining people’s livelihoods by defaming them. 

However, Mr Jeremy Decker knew who Villanelle was through word of mouth. He knew that she was a chameleon in society to get close to her victims. He was too smart and managed to get away from Villanelle, leaving his thugs to finish her off to not to bother him again. 

His lovely thugs left the Russian assassin with bruises and cuts smattered across her body. A few broken ribs were thrown into the mix too. 

Kenny, who was doing surveillance for her, had found her on the floor of the restaurant. He gently scooped Villanelle off the ground and insisted that he’d take the assassin to the hospital but she said no. She just wanted to get home to Eve. Her Eve. 

Kenny helped Villanelle out of the surveillance van and into the house. Vilanelle gasped as her broken ribs hurt her to breath. 

Eve was in the kitchen when Kenny brought her battered partner in. She gasped as she saw how the mission took a toll on Villanelle. Kenny gently laid the injured assassin onto the couch which she winced when the ribs brought a burst of sharp pain. 

“Thank you, Kenny.” Eve gently praised the man who brought himself to get along with Villanelle over time. He liked the Russian and her humour but the sight of her pained him. 

“It’s not a problem.” Kenny nodded as he made his way to the door. 

“Kenny?” Villanelle called out, holding her side as she took short breaths in pain while looking at Kenny. 

“Yes?” Kenny said as he turned around to face Villanelle. 

“Thank you. I mean it, thank you for taking me home.” Villanelle said quietly, genuinely thankful for the young man who brought her when he wasn’t supposed to. Kenny Stowton and Villanelle had come a long way from hating each other to being thankful for each other. 

“It’s quite alright. I’m pissed that Mum made you do this, I’ll speak to her about it.” Kenny nodded, accepting Villanelle’s gratefulness for him. The son of Carolyn Martens, Villanelle’s boss, was furious with his mother and he was going to get her to speak about sending the assassin to finish Jeremy. 

“Thanks.” Eve said again before Kenny acknowledged it and made his way out of the house, closing the door behind him. 

Eve looked at Villanelle, feeling sorry for her partner. 

“You poor thing.” Eve admonished Villanelle as she made her way to the couch. Eve was careful to not press on any bruising while she tried to comfort Villanelle but she was in too much pain to be held. 

Eve sighed as she gently cupped the young woman’s face with her eyes on the blonde lady. 

“I’m going to clean you up and have you look human again. Stay here.” Eve said with worry in her voice. The sight of Villanelle wanted to make her cry but she remained strong for the assassin in front of her.

Villanelle nodded, she looked very vulnerable to Eve. She was very quiet too. Maybe, the assassin life was getting to the end for her. 

Eve went to the cupboard and pulled out the stocked large box full of medical supplies that she’d kept for when Villanelle came home injured. 

She brought it over to the lounge and placed it on the coffee table in front of her and Villanelle. Eve opened the box and began to lay out the required supplies. 

Eve prepared the supplies by opening the fresh bottle of normal saline and poured some into a plastic tray for her to clean the visible wounds. She also prepared the sterile stripes and had them laid out for her to put on Villanelle’s face after cleaning out the wounds. Villanelle watched on, silently appreciating the spy for caring about her and wanting to look after her while she was vulnerable. She loved the older woman since the day they first saw each other on the gravel road in the English countryside. 

“Darling, this may hurt. I’m just going to clean your wounds before I take you upstairs for a nice bath. Okay?” Eve reminded the assassin about what she was going to do to her. Villanelle silently acquiesced. 

Eve gently dabbed a cotton wool ball into normal saline and carefully put it onto a cut on Villanelle’s cheek. It stung, causing Villanelle to jerk away from Eve. 

“Darling, I know it stings. You’re doing very well.” Eve whispered as Villanelle moved back into Eve’s touch. Villanelle enjoyed Eve’s praises and she wanted to be good for her all the time. 

Villanelle sighed as Eve tended to the little and slightly large cuts all over Villanelle’s face. She was enjoying the attention Eve was giving her, she knew that Eve cared and worried about her when she did jobs for Carolyn outside of the MI6, off the books. 

Eve praised her as she cleaned the wounds before covering them with sterile strips to prevent infection. Villanelle let her guard down when Eve praised her to keeping still and she had a hand on Eve’s leg for security. 

After a long hour of Eve cleaning the wounds on Villanelle’s face, Eve tidied up and gave Villanelle a soft smile before placing a gentle kiss on Villanelle’s battered lips. Villanelle melted into Eve, she felt like she was being cared for. A first in her tough life. It was nice to looked after by someone who clearly loved her for who she was. 

“You’re all done now, Oksana. I’m going to run you a nice bath now.” Eve said as she gently rubbed Villanelle’s cheek to let her know. Eve saw how vulnerable Villanelle was within her eyes. She was Oksana, a innocent young girl who was beaten by her alcoholic father before being abandoned. 

“Please don’t go.” Villanelle pleaded, her voice was cracking. She didn’t want to be alone. Eve sighed sadly. 

“Oksana, I’m not going anywhere.” Eve reminded her, letting her know that she was just going to be upstairs to run her a bath with some antiseptic bath gel to clean the wounds on her body. 

“Alright.” Villanelle nodded slowly, understanding that her Eve wasn’t going to leave her on her own 

“I love you.” Villanelle added with a gentle tone in her voice with her Russian accent tinged in her voice. 

“I love you too, my darling.” Eve smiled as she returned the declaration with a kiss on Villanelle’s lips before getting up to go and run the bath. 

Villanelle wanted to cry over how Eve was caring for her. She truly loved the lady despite stabbing and shooting each other at the start.


	2. Two

Eve prepared the bath with care and attention. She ensured that the antiseptic bath gel was swirled around within the water to ensure that it was infused into the water. She placed Villanelle’s favourite shampoo and conditioner nearby with a jug to wash her hair for her.

Satisfied with the bath, Eve went downstairs to bring Villanelle upstairs.

Villanelle was uncharacteristically quiet, it seemed to Eve that her mischievous and sassy spark had gone out of her. The mission really did take it out of her.

“Darling, the bath’s ready.” Eve softly said as she knelt down in front of Villanelle. She nodded and began to get up but screamed out in pain as the broken ribs hurt her to breath. Eve helped her up and walked her up the stairs.

“Can you take my clothes off for me? It hurts.” Villanelle softly asked Eve as she turned her head towards her while they went to the bathroom.

“Of course.” Eve gently nodded her head as she accepted Villanelle’s request.

“Thank you.” Villanelle smiled back.

Eve gently placed her partner upright on the little bench before gently taking her shoes and socks off.

“I know it hurts but I need to take off your bra and shirt. Do you think you won’t scream while I do it?” Eve whispered, she knew that unclothing the assassin would cause her distress but it needed to be done.

Villanelle silently nodded. Eve took it as permission to proceed with further undressing of Villanelle.

Eve rolled up the shirt before it reached Villanelle’s midriff. She saw that there was bruises and abrasions everywhere on the toned body belonging to Villanelle. Eve felt so sorry for her.

“Love, I’m going to take off your shirt. Do you think you can lift your arms up for me? I know it hurts.” Eve asked Villanelle in a comforting tone, communicating with her on what she was doing to her.

Villanelle nodded once again, letting Eve to try and pull the shirt over her head without causing more distress to the assassin. Eve proceeded to bring the shirt over Villanelle’s head, she suddenly lifted her affected side’s arm up.

It caused her to scream out in pain before quickly clutching her side. Eve hushed her quietly as she finished taking off the shirt. Then, she gently unclasped Villanelle’s bra and removed it before it was thrown into the growing pile of bloodied clothes for Eve to wash. 

“I feel cold.” Villanelle whispered, Eve draped a warm towel around her shoulders and Villanelle gave her a soft smile to show her gratefulness to her. Eve finished off undressing Villanelle by taking off her pants and underwear.

Villanelle was naked but Eve could clearly see what the thugs had done to her partner. Purple and blue bruises covered her entire body with cuts smattered around it on every limb. Villanelle looked very vulnerable in front of Eve who has been nothing but caring towards her.

“I’m going to help you get into the bath now. There’s antiseptic bath gel in it, it will sting but will help your wounds to be kept clean.” Eve reminded Villanelle about what she was going to do next. Villanelle felt Eve’s voice was a comfort to her especially when she was telling her what she was going to.

“Okay.” Villanelle nodded as she acquiesced. “Here we go. You’re doing so well, darling.” Eve cooed as she helped Vilanelle up from the bench. She held onto the dark-haired woman as she got up while grimacing.

Villanelle hobbled over to the edge of the bath, holding her side as she winced in pain. She gingerly lifted her leg up before putting it down in the bathtub, sighing in relief at the warm water. Eve held her as she placed herself into the bathtub. She lowered her body down into the antiseptic-infused water, Villanelle drew a sharp breath as the abrasions came into contact with the antiseptic solution.

Villanelle was fully immersed into the water, sighing in relief as the warm water soothed her battered muscles throughout her body. She placed her hand on Eve’s arm for security. Everything that happened during the day from Decker putting his thugs on her to Eve taking care of her, caused the Russian’s emotions to come to the fore.

Tears began to stream down her face and her face was contorted into distress. Villanelle was crying. This mission finished the assassin life for her, she was done with it. Villanelle just wanted to be home with her Eve all the time.

“Oh Oksana.” Eve whispered as she gently squeezed Villanelle’s hand and placed kisses on her head.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take any more missions. I want to be home with you. For you.” Villanelle whispered as she softly cried into Eve’s bare arm. Eve was sitting on a little stool next to the bath and comforted her with a hand combing through the assassin’s honey-blonde hair.

“I am finished with killing people for a living. I have been dreaming of this day since you came into my life.” Villanelle declared to Eve with a look that said that she was finished with it.

Eve was surprised. “Really?” Eve whispered.

“Yes. I am tired of it all. I just want to be home.” Villanelle said with finality in her voice.

“Alright.” Eve nodded, accepting Villanelle’s decision to retire. Eve gently poured water over Villanelle’s hair, washing out the dried blood within it. Then, she put shampoo on her hands and combed it through the hair.

Villanelle sighed in relief, she loved how Eve’s hands massaged her scalp. It was relaxing to the now-former assassin. After washing out the shampoo, Eve gently squeezed the excess water out of Villanelle’s hair before twisting it into a bun for when she gets out of the bath.

Villanelle spent several more minutes in the bath before deciding it was time to get out. Eve carefully dried Villanelle’s body with clean towels before helping Villanelle move to the bedroom where Eve laid out clean underwear and pyjamas for her.

The Russian sat down on the bed with a tired sigh. Eve helped her to put on underwear and pyjamas on before drying her hair dry with the hairdryer. Villanelle was bone-tired, she was ready to sleep now. Eve helped her into the bed and placed the duvet over her.

Villanelle’s breathing was soft as she fell asleep quickly. Eve quickly put on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth before getting into bed with Villanelle.

She placed her hand on Villanelle’s before going to sleep. Villanelle looked so peaceful as she slept. It soothed Eve to think that she was hers while Villanelle knew Eve was hers after all the drama that took place before they were finally together.

Together at last.


End file.
